Life As
by SWaddict1986
Summary: On the surface, some lives seem simple.  The truth is that they are far from it.  Three different people, three different lives, all one commonality.
1. ObiWan

**Title**: Life As  
**Beta**: None (so let me know if you see any mistakes!)  
**Rating**: PG**  
Summary**: On the surface, some lives seem simple. The truth is that they are far from it.  
Three different people, three different lives, all one commonality.  
**Disclaimer**: I'm just a lone child playing in George Lucas's sandbox

* * *

Life as a Jedi is not so easy.

From the moment of your birth, you are chosen. You are blessed with the ability to touch the Force. And, if the Jedi deem you worthy, you begin your training.

You do not have a childhood, not truly.

You don't question it though, nor do you despair. It is all you know, and you are with others like you. The common bond draws you close, and there is a love for all beings that you can't deny.

You are also given a choice, when you are old enough. As a young teenager, you can choose whether to continue the path or to do something else.

It is not always easy to go out and see how others live, whether in poverty or wealth. Your heart cries for all, wishing for happiness to spread through the galaxy. Sometimes envy worms its way in, and you wonder if _you're_ happy.

Then you come back, look at the Masters, at your own apprentice, and know that it is all worth it.

Obi-Wan had never found it extremely difficult to turn his back on pure evil, on everything the Dark Side held. But as he looked at his former apprentice, he wondered if it _was_ worth it.

And he found that turning his back on the Dark Side was the most difficult decision he ever had to make.


	2. Padme

Life as a queen is not so easy.

It is even more difficult when one is a young teen.

Many are envious and wish they lived such a luxurious life. Servants waited on you, you always wore elegant dresses, and you never went hungry.

But you see those in rags; you know what sectors of the planet cried out for food, for love. You know that not all were envious and some wanted you dead.

There are suitors, young and old, who want you to shape them to a king. There are people who do their best to manipulate you into doing their bidding. There are servants who sometimes steal, whether to make themselves look better or just to spite you.

You don't always know who to trust, but there are many near you who hold your life in their hands. They do what they could to help you better the planet and help as many people as possible.

Padme never found it extremely difficult to decide what was best for her people. Even after she stepped down as queen, she did not struggle with making others happy as it increased her own happiness. But sometimes making another happy was not what was best for her people, even if her heart cried out to do what she could.

And as she looked into the rage of her husband's eyes, she knew that she could never make him happy again.


	3. Owen

Life as a moisture farmer is not so easy.

You watch as your parents suffer and wonder how you can change your own life so as not to share their fate. Then, as an older teen, you meet someone and fall in love. Practicality overrules desire and you find yourself in the same cycle as your family has been in for generations.

It is something the two of you know well, having been brought up in such a life. The daily struggles are a mere nuisance; keeping the Tusken Raiders away while fighting for income is one of the worst things you have to deal with.

Raising a child is difficult, especially when that child is not your own. As the child grows, you begin to discover that while an extra pair of hands is helpful, everyone ultimately wants the same thing—for the child to move away from this kind of life.

Owen never found it extremely difficult to make excuses to his nephew as to why he couldn't leave the planet. He would ignore the pain that was caused, understanding that the dangers in the galaxy were far worse than life on the desert planet. But sometimes threats came to the planet itself.

And as he found himself staring at the stormtrooper's blaster, grinned smugly, refusing to give the Empire the satisfaction of knowing where the galaxy's most important secret was.


End file.
